


Learning love and trust

by Princesscagalli



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Asexual Rey (Star Wars), Drabble, Established Relationship, Multi, Open Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23442535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princesscagalli/pseuds/Princesscagalli
Summary: Rey, Finn and Poe have just entered into an open relationship. Rey reminisces about her newfound relationship. That's it, that's the fic. It is just a cute JediStormPilot drabble fic. Other charecters are mentioned but it is mainly Rey reflecting. Rated teen for sexual references because I am paranoid but nothing is much over a g rating.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Finn/Rose Tico, Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey
Kudos: 3





	Learning love and trust

Rey sat in the cafeteria talking to Wexley and Jess. She had only really just met them but she felt as though she had known them for her whole lifetime. She felt as though she could talk to them openly and honestly, especially Jess, who she felt comfortable around. She never felt judged and always found it easy to talk to them, which was why she was sitting with them and telling them the new gossip that she had on her relationship with Poe and Finn. As it stood, things had just recently changed for the three of them. The two members of Poe's squadron looked at her oddly when she admitted that they had just decided to open up their relationship. Prior to this their relationship had been just the three of them but they had expanded to allow other people in. Rey explains."Well, Finn is really happy and loves me and Poe..." She began, reciting the words that Finn had told them when they discussed becoming open for the first time. "...But he also really likes Rose and he wants to explore that possible relationship and see how it goes." Jess nods, Rey thinks Jess is so used to abstract concepts that the thought doesn't phase her at all, meanwhile Wexley's jaw looks like it has dropped to the floor as he struggles to comprehend this. He speaks up. "How did you and Poe react when he told you that?" Rey thought back, her own answer was simple, she didn't really mind. She was new to relationships after all and already knew that their relationship was anything but traditional. "But what even was considered traditional in this galaxy?' she thought. She detailed Poe's reaction though. "He seemed relieved, he also wanted to do other things, separate from us.." Rey trailed off knowing that she was probably turning pink. Jess wiggled her eyebrows at Rey. "Other things, huh?" Rey could only wonder what Jess was conjuring up in her mind. "He got invited to have threesome with Kylo Ren and Hux." She replied trying to sound cavalier while she is pretty sure that her cheeks have turned as red as the red on Poe's helmet. Jess looked more amused. Wexley looked as though he was trying to imagine it and didn't like the images it created in his mind. That's exactly where Poe was that very second, while Finn was with Rose, it was quite a new experience to them possibly, but it wasn't really for Rey. This is where she ended up sometimes while Poe and Finn needed their alone time. It didn't happen that often but Rey was pretty sure she didn't want to do anything more than cuddling, whereas they definitely wanted to go further and often did. Sometimes she stayed in the room with them while they made love, she would just read a book instead. She wasn't disgusted, actually quite the opposite she was supportive of them having fun and loving each other, she just didn't want anything like that for herself. But as soon as they were done they would kiss Rey , one from each of them on each cheek and Rey felt an even deeper love for both of them. Not just because of the kiss itself but also because they appreciated that she didn't want to do that with them but also wanted to show her love in some way while they were having a moment. That being said, sometimes she wanted to give them their alone time as well. All in all they had never really had a traditional relationship, and the newest layer of Openness really didn't add too much for her, it was more a test for Finn and Poe, as the needed upmost trust in one another. But Rey had no doubt that they would all stay wholeheartedly committed to one another and that this would only deepen their love.


End file.
